hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
4327 Atlantic Hurricane Season (THG)
The 4327 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a hyperactive hurricane season that featured 41 storms, 30 named storms, 21 hurricanes and 15 major hurricanes. It lasted all the way into February 4328 with a surprise with the last named storm, which was the strongest hurricane on record since Hurricane Lester (3390). SST's in parts of the Caribbean were near or over 100 degrees F. Hurricane One On April 2, the 4327 Atlantic Hurricane Season started off way before it officially began with NHC monitoring an area of disturbed weather. NHC named it potential tropical cyclone One, which later became Tropical Storm One when hurricane hunters found a closed circulation. NHC began issuing tropical storm watches for the Yucatan and warnings for parts of Honduras. On April 3rd, TS One began to intensify until it reached a peak of 75 mph minimal hurricane strength on the 4th, prompting NHC to upgrade the watches to hurricane warnings and tropical storm warnings. On April 5th, One, now a hurricane, made landfall at peak intensity at 1200 UTC, near Belize City. Hurricane One caused heavy rains and mudslides, flooding that killed over 20 people. One rapidly weakened and dissipated on the 6th of April over Central America. Tropical Storm Two Tropical Storm Two was a weak tropical storm but it's affects were noticeable. On April 29, TD Two formed from an area of disturbed weather over the northeastern Bahamas. On April 30, NHC designated TD Two as Tropical Storm Two when Recon found 40 mph winds but no further strengthening was expected, and the NHC issued TS warnings for a small area from Miami to Orlando east coast. TS Two made landfall shortly after midnight near Melbourne, FL. TS Two weakened to a remnant low and dissipated on May 2, without much incident. Hurricane Three On May 17, a robust area of convection unusual for this time of year, especially before the official start of hurricane season, quickly became TS Three. On May 18, Three started to slowly intensify to a category 1 hurricane east of the Lesser Antilles, and at peak intensity after crossing Barbuda on May 21. NHC issued hurricane warnings and some of Hispaniola was evacuated, due to the threat of a landfall. Surely enough, Hurricane Three made landfall having slightly weakened, but was still very strong, and killing over 400 people. Hurricane Three rapidly weakened to a TS and eventually a remnant low after crossing Cuba and dissipating on the 26th. Hurricane Four On May 21, NHC began monitoring an invest east of the Lesser Antilles. On May 22, PTC Four formed from the invest and quickly became a weak TS on the 23rd of May. NHC began issuing advisories for the Leeward Islands, in advance of strengthening for Antigua and Barbuda, and norther islands. On May 25, TS Four strengthened into a weak category 1, now about 500 miles off the Antilles. NHC began issuing hurricane warnings for the islands. On May 26, Four, now a category 2, entered warmer waters and quickly strengthened to peak intensity on its pass north of the islands. The Leeward Islands were affected; heavy bands of rain and 60 mph winds caused some damage and some flooding occurred, rip currents and storm surge killed 3 people. On May 28, Hurricane Four began to turn north and eventually became extratropical by May 31. Four passed by Bermuda as a C1 hurricane before dissipating on the 2nd of June, causing some damage. a falling tree caused a fatality in Bermuda. Hurricane Five TS Five formed quickly from an area of robust convection south of Cuba, and NHC quickly issued hurricane warnings for the western tip of Cuba on June 20. On June 21, TS Five went from 45 mph TS to a 80 mph category 1 hurricane and began moving northwest and eventually northeast, after rapidly intensifying to a category 2 hurricane with winds of 110 mph, as it slammed Cuba, killing dozens of people. Before Five even crossed Cuba, on June 21, a rip current killed 2 people in Miami, FL. On June 22, having weakened some, made a second landfall in the Florida Keys, at 100 mph. On June 23rd, Five accelerated off the coast and into the southeast coast a couple days later, and the southeast prepared. On June 25, moving at nearly 30 mph, passed over multiple states. This hurricane achieved a record forward speed of nearly 45 mph, due to a strong steering current. Five dissipated over Nova Scotia on the 28th, but not before being a nuisance in several states and killing over 10 people. Hurricane Six On July 3, TS Six formed from an area of low pressure east of the Lesser Antilles. Quickly gathering strength, Six was a minimal hurricane on its pass over the Antilles. NHC forecasted a weak storm to landfall somewhere in the Yucatan, but they were wrong. Instead, Six rapidly intensified from a category 1 to a category 5 hurricane, prompting immediate evacuation and hurricane warnings for the Yucatan. On July 7, Hurricane Six reached peak intensity before weakening due to multiple eyewall replacement cycles. On July 10, now with winds of 150 mph, Hurricane Six landfalled and devastated the Yucatan, killing hundreds of people. On the 11th, Hurricane Six weakened to a category 2 and entered the Bay of Campeche, and NHC issued hurricane warnings for a large swath along the Mexican coast. On July 12, Hurricane Six made a second landfall near the Texas Border with winds of 120 MPH, killing an additional 90 people and causing over $101 billion in damages. On the 13th, Hurricane Six rapidly weakened and made a loop inland. Hurricane Six dissipated on the 14th. Hurricane Six was the 2nd most deadly hurricane of the 4327 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Hurricane Seven On July 9, TD Seven was designated from an area of disturbed weather. Relying heavily on Dvorak data, TD Seven intensified to a TS on the 11th, and made a clockwise loop over the North Atlantic. On June 12, Tropical Storm Seven rapidly intensified to a category 3 hurricane abnormally north because of global warming, which SST's were nearly 86 degrees. Over the course of several days, Hurricane Seven weakened until becoming Extratropical on the 15th. Extratropical storm Seven would then track northeast until dissipating 2 days later over Iceland, bringing heavy rain and snow to the Island. Minimal damage was reported. Tropical Storm Eight On July 18, NHC monitored an area of disturbed weather off the southeast coast. On the 20th, TS Eight formed and NHC began issuing advisories for the Mid-Atlantic coast. On the 22nd, TS Eight reached peak intensity of 60 mph and a minimum central pressure of 990 mb. On the 23rd, TS Eight made landfall in Cape May, New Jersey. Sustained winds of 55 mph were reported from Atlantic City to Baltimore. On the 24th, Eight quickly became extratropical travelling over land, and dissipated over western Massachusetts. minor damage was reported: approximately $65,000,000, 2 fatalities occurred as a result of coastal flooding. Tropical Depression Nine On July 29, a surprise TD formed and headed for Hispaniola, but NHC gave it a 10% chance of Nine becoming a Tropical Storm. Two days later, TD Nine dissipated over northern Hispaniola before becoming Hurricane Ten on August 2nd. Hurricane Ten On August 2nd, Tropical Storm Ten formed from an area of disturbed weather near the Bahamas. On the 3rd, aircraft recon was sent out to investigate, and found TS force winds and a closed circulation. After being in a moderate shear environment on the 2nd-4th, shear lessened and improved for further development, and TS Ten started to rapidly intensify until hitting Florida at peak intensity, with category 4 strength 140 mph winds. Ten caused over 20 fatalities and many injuries, as well as over 90 billion dollars in damages. Hurricane Ten became the 4th costliest of the 4327 Atlantic Hurricane Season. A wind gust of 172 MPH was reported at Miami airport. Hurricane Eleven An area of low pressure organized and a closed circulation also developed on August 8. Hurricane recon was sent out to investigate. On August 9th, recon found 45 mph winds. TS Eleven was named. TS Eleven 3 days after it formed began to rapidly intensify and went from a 50 mph Tropical storm to a 120 mph category 3, and went through a second deepening a day later, after intensification was delayed due to a couple of eyewall replacement cycles. Then on August 10, Hurricane Eleven became a category 5 storm with winds of up to 175 mph. GFS and ECMWF models showed a Sandy-like recurvature into New England. On August 13, Hurricane Eleven reached peak intensity with max sustained winds of 195 mph this far north, becoming the northernmost and strongest storm. Over a few days, Hurricane Eleven began to weaken due to mild shear and later became a category 3 equivalent extratropical cyclone. Then, on August 17, Extratropical Hurricane Eleven landfalled with winds of 100 mph, causing millions in damages and deaths. The storm dissipated a few days later over Lake Michigan after an unusual west track due to a 1050 mb high pressure to the north, with a negative North Atlantic Oscillation (NAO). Hurricane Twelve On August 7, an area of disturbed weather was reported to have Tropical Storm force winds and a closed circulation. Tropical Storm Twelve was named. Undergoing the fastest intensification of any cyclone at the time, TS Twelve became a category 2 hurricane in just six hours, catching Louisiana citizens largely off guard. The NHC issued hurricane warnings right after the 105 MPH maximum wind recorded by a reconnaissance aircraft. Just another six hours later and Hurricane Twelve killed a total of 45 people due to flooding on the 9th of August. Over land, Hurricane Twelve dissipated after dumping 20 inches of rain in some areas on the 14th of August. Subtropical Storm Thirteen Tropical Storm Fourteen Hurricane Fifteen Hurricane Sixteen Tropical Storm Seventeen Hurricane Eighteen Hurricane Nineteen Hurricane Twenty Hurricane Twenty-One Tropical Storm Twenty-Two Hurricane Twenty-Three Tropical Depression Twenty-Four Hurricane Twenty-Five Tropical Storm Twenty-Six Hurricane Twenty-Seven Tropical Storm Twenty-Eight Tropical Storm Twenty-Nine Hurricane Thirty Tropical Depression Thirty-One Tropical Depression Thirty-Two Hurricane Thirty-Three Hurricane Thirty-Four Hurricane Thirty-Five Tropical Storm Thirty-Six Tropical Storm Thirty-Seven Tropical Depression Thirty-Eight Hurricane Thirty-Nine Tropical Storm Forty Hypercane Forty-One Hypercane Forty One was a result of a failed experiment when atmospheric scientists tried to nuke a forming hurricane to try to stop another natural disaster from happening. On February 2nd, tropical depression Forty One was designated from an area of disturbed weather in the Cape Verde region. The NHC gave it a 70% chance of becoming a tropical storm or hurricane over very warm ocean waters, even in the middle of winter on the 4th of February. On the 5th of February, tropical depression Forty One became a tropical storm. As the days went on, slow strengthening of the storm occurred. On February 8th, at an intensity of category 4 with 145 MPH winds, NOAA and NASA sent out a high altitude recon plane to drop a few hydrogen bombs at the center of circulation. Thinking their experiment would cause the storm to dissipate rapidly, their experiment went very awry and instead hurricane Forty One kept on rapidly intensifying past category 5 strength, with winds going up from 165 MPH to 250 MPH in just an hour. NHC issued hurricane emergency warnings for the US Virgin Islands and northern Puerto Rico on the 9th of February. Then, realizing their mistake, in panic, they went to send another nuke into the storm! Bad idea! All of a sudden, on satellite, dozens of supercell thunderstorms rapidly formed and coalesced into a huge storm over 600 miles across. Now, immediately after the second nuke was dropped, Forty One's intensity shot up from 270 MPH, surpassing 350 MPH in 2 minutes, then reaching official hypercane status just 15 minutes later. Now as a Hypercane, Forty One achieved max sustained winds of 520 MPH over the southeast Bahamas, decimating those islands and leaving nothing left from 100 foot storm surge. Hypercane Forty One went on a path of destruction, leaving nothing left in its wake. Some time later and Forty-One started weakening over a couple of days down to category 5 strength with 190 MPH winds. On February 12th, hurricane Forty One took a northward turn towards the Florida Panhandle, prompting emergency evacuations after decimating the Florida Keys and most of South Florida. In the early morning hours of February 13th, Forty One made landfall in Pensacola Beach, Florida, as a minimal category 5 hurricane. It then started to rapidly weaken over land, until dissipating over Ohio on the 15th. In total, Hypercane Forty-One caused over $1.02 trillion dollars in damage, and over 5,000 fatalities. In post-analysis on the 1st of March, Hypercane Forty-One had a satellite measurement wind speed of 690 MPH gusts on its passage over the southern Bahamian islands. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Hypercanes Category:TheHurricaneGod Category:TheHurricaneGod's old seasons